


Well, It's Kind of Like the Parent Trap (With More Mistletoe)

by magicandlight



Series: The States [57]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Austin crosses his arms. "So what's this plan of yours?"Del looks at the board, at all the failed plans that have come before, and then looks back to the other states."Simple," She answers. "Mistletoe."(a follow up to Matchmaker Matchmaker)





	Well, It's Kind of Like the Parent Trap (With More Mistletoe)

( _December 23rd, very early_ )

Del taps her foot on the living room floor. "How long do you think we have to live?"

Will brushes a hand through Brooke's hair. Brooke, who's lying with her head in his lap, holds his other hand. "Who knows. A day? Two? Depends on what he's currently doing and how he's feeling."

Evangeline smiles. "I believe you mean on  _who_  he's doing, and how good it is."

The other states grimace at the image.

Helena's nose wrinkles in distaste. "That's disgusting."

"Anyway, obviously Evangeline's in the most trouble, what with having put the mistletoe up and all."

Cass shrugs. "Well, I was the one that tripped England."

"And I was the one who pointed out the mistletoe," Aidan adds.

Sera rolls her eyes. "So basically we're all screwed. Nice to know we're all in this together, at least."

Julian grins. "Like High School Musical."

Everyone groans, and Julian laughs as several of the pillows on the couch are thrown at him.   


( _November 15th_ )

The United States sit in silence, staring at the white board in the front of the room.

Specifically, the thirty-six failed plans listed under  _Operation: Parent Trap_.

Thirty-six failed plans in four months.

Addison sighs heavily, dropping her head into her hands. "God, we're going to have to resort to dollar store romance novel plots at this rate."

"This operation has our lowest success rate in  _years_ ," Daniel whispers. He looks at his twin in horror. "Are we losing our edge?"

James pulls his legs up into his chair so he can rest his head on his knees. "We can't do anything else this month, since it'll be Thanksgiving and there aren't any more meetings."

Del tapped her fingers against her mouth thoughtfully. "What about the Holiday party?"  


( _December 21st_ )

They outdo themselves this year with the decorations. They transform the Alexandria penthouse from something barely used anymore to something bright and shiny and cheerful.

Everything has to be perfect.   


( _December 22nd_ )

Caden swats her hand away from her hair the third time she decides it doesn't look right. "It looks fine, leave it alone."

Evangeline gives him the flattest look she can manage.

Nate leans against the doorway. "Hey, um, Ev, you probably shouldn't go in the kitchen for at least... like, the next hour."

Evangeline whips around to look at him. "What?  _Why?_ "

Caden covers his face with his hands. " _Why_  would you  _tell_ her? Now she's definitely going to have to go look at whatever disaster occurred."

She plans weddings for a living, complete with bridezillas and bored grooms. She should not be this nervous about a  _party_.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Your hair is  _green_."

Sam sighs. "Scott, that is the first thing you've said to me in weeks."

"I've gotten used to it being pink. It looks nice, though."

Sam shrugs and changes the playlist order again. "It's only green because it's Christmas. Might go back to blonde after New Years though."

Scott nods. "So... uh, what do you think of this whole thing with England?"

Sam's nose scrunches up. "If it makes Al, happy, whatever, I guess. As long as England doesn't try to... co-parent or whatever I can deal."

Scott makes a face. "Imagine if England knew from the beginning. God, he would have read our diaries and gone through our stuff, wouldn't he?"

Sam shudders. "I don't even want to think about that."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Prussia just blinks at Evangeline when she opens the door, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Oh, this is gonna be interesting."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Evangeline greets everyone at the door, her hostess smile firmly in place, and when England walks through the door she merely nudges Caden with her elbow.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Alfred loves parties. He's a true extrovert.

And he likes having his states around, but here's the thing: Scott won't meet his eyes and Evangeline was nervous and Cass is smiling in a way that usually means trouble. 

They're totally plotting something, and Alfred doesn't have the time to figure out what it is. 

He just hopes they don't cause an international incident. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Which one is that one?" Scotland nods at the state playing the music.

England raises an eyebrow. "How would I know?"

"She's got your eyes." Scotland replies.

<<<<<<<<

"Which one are you?" Scotland has to shout to be heard over the awful pop remix of Frosty the Snowman that's playing.

The state gives him a disinterested look before going back to the laptop and the music. The green hair and eyeliner remind him of England's punk phase, except the girl actually knows how to apply eyeliner. "Massachusetts."

"So you're the one that had England's panties in a twist back then." Scotland pauses, and then just to see if she's like England in temperament too:  "I would have expected someone taller."

She looks up at that, though she has the same disinterested look. "I'm tall enough to kick your ass back across the ocean." She punctuates it with a smile.

Scotland throws his head back and laughs. "Oh, Ireland's gonna love you."

<<<<<<<<

England looks away for two seconds and suddenly Scotland is across the room buddying up to the state. 

He reaches out to snag Prussia's jacket as he passes. "You know who all the states are, right? Which state is that?"

Prussia frowns, looking around to figure out which one he means before his eyes catch on Scotland and he grins. "That's Sam. Uh, Massachusetts."

England sighs. "Great. Scotland found a state that hates me."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Do you have it?" Evangeline asks, taking a break from playing hostess.

"You know, that makes it sound like a drug deal." Nicky muses as he pulls a sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket.

She plucks the mistletoe out of his hand, spinning it thoughtfully. "I hope this works."

Nicky laughs. "So does everyone else."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The problem is that Alfred is all over the place like a ping pong ball, and Evangeline can't guarantee that she'll get them both under the mistletoe. 

Evangeline exhales slowly, thinking. 

She grabs Kit as he passes her. "Go tell Sam to play something questionable."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Alfred pauses in the middle of his conversation with Vietnam as he hears the opening notes of  _What's This?_

It would be bad enough if it was the regular version- what with the lines about throwing heads.

And it isn't. The guitar riffs suggest it's the Fall Out Boy version.

Alfred excuses himself, hurrying over and quickly switching the song. He shoots a Look at Sam, who merely blinks innocently at him.

A few nations protest, though it doesn't last long with a peppy Jingle Bells taking its place.

 _Minor crisis averted_ , Alfred thinks, and then runs directly into Finland.

Finland smiles cheerfully. "Hello, America. I was wondering if Delaware was around?"

America nods. "I think she's in the kitchen. If she isn't, ask Evangeline."

Finland beams. "Thank you."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

It was just a simple spell, tacking the mistletoe up unnoticeably just before Alfred was about to walk under it.

Evangeline glances over to England to make sure he's heading over still. 

He is, right up until he starts to turn to talk to Norway. 

Cass shoots Evangeline a panicked look before her mouth sets into a thin line and she sticks her foot into England's path. 

England goes tumbling forward into Alfred's arms.

Directly under the mistletoe.

Alfred steadies England, and  _no, no they aren't looking up_ -

Aidan whistles sharply to get Al's attention, points up and-

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

England moves to talk to Norway, and suddenly he's falling towards the floor.

And America, with his hero complex, catches him and settles him upright.

Just when America is about to release him, one of the states whistles softly to catch their attention, and points upwards.

America looks up and mutters an unsavory curse.

England dares to glance up to see if his suspicions were correct.

Mistletoe.

He's under mistletoe with America.

England opens his mouth, but France interrupts him.

"Can't break tradition, now can you Angleterre? Amérique?"

 

( _December 23rd, very early_ )

America is pacing back and forth in the living room.

England watches silently from the couch.

The states had cleared out quickly after the mistletoe incident, disappearing to god knows where.

And the nations had taken the hint- no one had to be tossed out after the party had ended.

And England and America sat in heavy, oppressive silence.

All because of a sprig of mistletoe.

America pauses in the center of the room. "England, I am so sorry, I would never have thought the states would pull something like that."

England frowns. "Why would they? Was it a cruel prank?"

<<<<<<<<

Alfred pales.

If he says yes, his children look sadistic and mean.

If he explains, well...

He knows why the states did it. They'd had to deal with centuries of his pining, and they had gotten tired of it.

Alfred closes his eyes and scrubs at his face.

"Well, you see..."

 

( _December 23rd_ )

England looks around curiously as America pulls him through the house to what looks like a living room. "All of them are here?"

"Yep."

"How exactly do you plan to wake them up-?"

"RISE AND SHINE, KIDDOS!"

England grimaces at the sudden volume.

America looks towards him apologetically. "Sorry. But all the living rooms are connected, and all the bedrooms are in the halls off of them. If I'm loud enough they'll all hear me."

A boy stumbles into the living room. "Yeah, if you keep tugging on the bonds and screaming like that you'll get a secession threat before breakfast."

America snorts. "Noted, Wes."

England wonders exactly how America deals with all of them once again as they settle down on the sofas and the floor. Most are still half-asleep, and all are still in pajamas.

America clears his throat. "As you all know, there was an incident involving mistletoe at the party last night."

There are a few apologetic smiles from the states that do not look very apologetic.

America smiles. "I'm pleased to tell you that me and England-"

"England and I." England corrects.

America rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "England and I are dating."

There's absolute silence for exactly ten seconds.

Then one of the girls screams and jumps up to hug both America  _and_  England, and a boy begins collecting and distributing bet money and America rolls his eyes and says _really, Nate_ _?_ , and there are states congratulating them and it's chaos and it's  _amazing_.

 

( _November 15th_ )

Austin crosses his arms. "So what's this plan of yours?"

Del looks at the board, at all the failed plans that have come before, and then looks back to the other states. 

"Simple," She answers. "Mistletoe."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late and also probably super sucky. sorry.


End file.
